


That Night

by heroe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroe/pseuds/heroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roles are reversed when Uchiha Sasuke confronts and Haruno Sakura avoids. Reference to manga chapter 181. Response to prompt eighteen (dropping your guard) for SasuSaku Month. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

"I'm glad I didn't take you with me that night."

At the unexpected comment, Haruno Sakura faltered in the organization of her medical supplies. She was completely blindsided that Uchiha Sasuke wanted to have _that_ _conversation_ here and now. The war had just concluded a few hours prior and, with the overwhelming number of injuries, she had no previous opportunity for respite. This was the first instance she had been left alone, only to have her peace ruined by Sasuke's appearance and unsolicited rejection.

Right hand firmly clenching at a roll of gauze, Sakura took a steadying breath before pivoting to meet his determined gaze.

"Can we not do this, Sasuke-kun? There's no reason to rehash the past," she pleaded.

Sakura saw his jaw tighten in, no doubt, annoyance.

Despite her request and him looking as though he was standing on his last legs, Sasuke chose to forge ahead anyways. "I'm glad I didn't take you with me that night because I knew the things I had to do were going to be ugly... shameful. I couldn't let them taint you."

"Please, Sasuke-kun," she implored. "Let's forget that night ever happened."

"No," he growled and swiftly crossed the medical supply tent to seize her by the shoulders.

Unbidden tears filled Sakura's eyes at the contact.

"I'm glad I didn't take you with me that night because I needed something... _someone_... to come home to," Sasuke desperately continued.

She choked back a sob.

It was his turn to plead. "I'm glad I didn't take you with me that night because someday... someday our children will need at least one parent they can be proud of. I've committed too many atrocities, but you..."

Sakura unabashedly wept.

Sasuke pulled her into a fierce embrace. "I'll never forget that night."


End file.
